Processing devices access memory when performing operations and/or when executing instructions of an application. For example, a processing device may read data from a memory location and/or may write data to a memory location when adding two numbers (e.g., may read the two numbers from multiple memory locations and may write the result to another memory location). A memory location may be a protected memory location or an unprotected memory location. A protected memory location may have restrictions on how the memory location is accessed as compared to an unprotected memory location. Control data and status data may be stored in the protected memory locations.